


under watch

by labocat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Possessiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: Jon had always known what the mark on his ankle was.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	under watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticaltorque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/gifts).



A small mark on his ankle was nothing in the long run. That’s what he’d thought as a child, rubbing absentmindedly at the almond-shaped mark across the jut of his ankle. The skinny knob of the bone had formed the center of the iris, the ring perfectly encircling it forming a solid black sclera.

He used to color it in with marker and pretend it was nothing more than another ordinary diamond mark upon his skin.

Sometimes he would also fill in the pupil, just a dot at the highest point of his bone. Those days he didn’t feel so alone, like someone was watching over him.

Now, he only wanted to scour the mark from his skin as Elias, Jonah, _Jon’s soulmate_ , for all names and titles mattered in this space, ran his thumb over it before leaning down to kiss it, more a dry press of chapped lips, like someone had pressed old parchment to the mark. 

Jon’s foot kicked out involuntarily, but it did nothing to dislodge his leg from Jonah Magnus’ grip, nor give any distance between them, not with the way Jonah’s cock was driving into him, almost as deeply as the way Jonah’s eyes looked into his soul. 

“You see, Jon, this was always meant to be.” Jonah turned his wrist so that Jon could see the matching mark on the inside of Jonah’s wrist. He’d always hidden it as Elias, properly-buttoned-up shirts with cufflinks completing the image and keeping the most important things out of sight. Jon wonders if he would’ve run if he’d known, or if he would’ve approached the job with less scepticism, become the Archivist sooner. 

Ended up here sooner.

“You have always belonged to me,” he murmured as he ran his thumb along Jon’s rim, where he was stretched to take Jonah in, to accept him in one more way. All of his body felt hot, as it always did, but Jonah’s touch there felt searing.

Jon thought of the feeling of being watched, the comfort in not being alone he’d felt when he’d filled in the eye on his ankle. Jonah’s eyes were shaped nothing like them — they were normal human eyes for all that the thing behind them was no longer human — nothing like the elongated, stylistic mark he could never remove from his skin, but Jon knows he will never be far from Jonah’s gaze again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/labocat)!


End file.
